Will she see him again?
by justanothercrazyfangirlx
Summary: A riain fanfic, where an incident happens, and Rita thinks she wont see Iain again, but will she?
' **I thought you was dead'** and Riain.

Rita and Iain had been in a relationship for around a good six months now. During that six months, they had their ups and downs, but had pulled through stronger than ever, which made it worthwhile.

Iain had been requested to a call out with Jez and another ambulance crew, which was nothing new. They thought it was their usual call out, but wasn't they in for a shock. They arrived at the scene and it should have been backed up with police, but it was just them there, along with the other ambulance crew, who thought they wasn't needed, so decided to radio through to control, who then got diverted to another shout.

The pair jumped out of the ambulance grabbing the medical kit, before calling out "Ambulance service, call out" Iain shouted. Jez was around the other side of the scene, and then a young man walked over with a gun, and pointed it at Iain's head. "Over here, treat him" he growled, as he pulled Iain over. Jez had no idea what had happened, and that Iain had been taken pretty much hostage.

After it being around an hour, they still wasn't out, and they was concerned, which meant control was onto them, and of cause they went through the ED to see if they had arrived at the emergency department, which they hadn't. That's when control decided to get onto the radios, but with no response, this meant that they would have to start to locate them. Jez had managed to get out without getting hurt, due to the shooter letting him go and requesting for back up, and having to take his patient to the hospital. Rita hadn't been informed about the case, and what had happened, but she knew about Jez bringing in a patient, but what confused her was that Iain wasn't there. At first she thought nothing of it, but when control had requested the police to get to the scene, with it taking longer than it should have and Jez requesting for backup.

It got onto the news about two paramedics being held hostage, and this was when Rita began to panic. Her mind was on Iain, and what if she never got to see him again, to kiss him, hold him, even just to cuddle him again. Which caused her mind to wander, and she couldn't focus doing her job. The police arrived at the scene, and heard gun shots, which then the news reporters was there as well, which of cause when the gun shots went, it worried Rita even more. She rang his phone, no answer, text, no response. She was going out of her mind. She was sat in the staff room in tears, fearing that Iain was dead as she had heard nothing from him, not a single call, or text, and the gun shots which was at the victim and not Iain she had heard. Her heart was beating fast as ever, her hands was shaking, she was in hysterics.

Their relationship at first had been a one night stand, and just physical things, but after two months, they began to get serious. Iain began to develop serious feelings for Rita, and Rita had fallen deeply for him. Meaning the pair had begun to have a serious relationship. That's where all the fear came from.

With the police having intervened, Iain managed to get out unharmed, but the person Iain was trying to treat, was dead from the gun shots, that the shooter had shot at him. He managed to get out unharmed, and not a single scratch on him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he got out, rubbing his face. His mind while there was that he thought he wouldn't ever see Rita again, it scared him.

He checked his phone, numerous amount of miss calls and texts from her. He needed to see her. He came back with the other paramedics, and arrived at the emergency department. His eyes was wandering, not a sign of Rita. He walked through towards cubicles, and seen her in the staff room. Opening the door, he seen her, tear stained cheeks, and make up all smudged. "Rita" Iain said as he opened the door. She thought it was her mind playing tricks. "Oh Iain, i miss you" she said as she wiped her eyes. "Rita.." he said as he walked close, shutting the door, that's when her head shot up, seeing him. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him, meeting his lips with hers, desperate to feel that he was real. They only broke away for air. "Iain.." she said, brushing her hand against his feel. "i..i thought i lost you.." she said as tears fell. "i thought you was dead.." she cried, as she looked to him. He shook his head softly. "You can't get rid of me that easily" he said, as he took her in his embrace and cuddled her. "I love you Rita Freeman" he said softly. Rita smiled, as she laced her hands through with his. "I love you too Iain Dean" she admitted, smiling.

~The end~  
Please read and review! Will be very grateful! X


End file.
